KO!
by Lady Beelze
Summary: Hackmon se encuentra en problemas: su venerable maestro Gankuumon lo ha inscrito sin razón alguna en un torneo de lucha libre, donde se enfrentará a poderosos digimon de avanzados niveles. ¿Saldrá vivo y entero o en una camilla? OS-comedia.


**K.O!**

Los gritos y rugidos ensordecedores de la multitud no servían para aplacar el retumbar nervioso de su corazón. El digimon tenía sus ojos fijos en el cuadrilátero que se levantaba varios metros más adelante, con las grandes luces brillando sobre éste y remarcando sus contornos; el grosor de las cuerdas que lo cerraban y las manchas de suciedad y sangre sobre la lona. Tragó saliva de pensar que su sangre quedaría plasmada como un recordatorio para los siguientes en venir después de él.

Gankuumon se abrió paso entre los espectadores que entraban y salían por la puerta principal, hasta que consiguió reunirse con el trío de niños que aguardaban en el pasillo junto a las largas filas de asientos, casi todos ocupados. Los tres se volvieron a verle a la vez mientras el hombre extendía dos boletos hacia las niñas.

—Noir, Blanc—habló—, ustedes en la fila seis; asientos treinta y dos y treinta y tres.

Las digimon recibieron los tickets y asintieron con la cabeza. Una sonreía anchamente. La otra tenía los ojos abnegados en lágrimas.

—Noir—volvió a decir el caballero, mirando a la mayor—, si alguien intenta propasarse con ustedes, le metes una bala entre los ojos—ordenó.

— ¡Sí, Shifu!—respondió la chica, levantando una mano, muy emocionada. Luego rodeó con el brazo a su hermana menor por el cuello y se la llevó por entre los asientos ocupados para buscar sus lugares.

— ¡Ten mucho cuidado, joven señor!—alcanzó a decir la pequeña Blanc, levantando su aguda voz por entre el bochinche que los rodeaba, para luego desaparecer por entre los digimon que se ponían en pie mientras daba inicio al espectáculo.

Hackmon agradeció en su interior la preocupación, pero también le hubiera gustado que la mayor hubiese mostrado algo más de interés por su persona…

—Hackmon—la voz de su maestro le hizo dar un salto y volverse a verlo—, tú y yo vamos adelante.

El digimon ni siquiera tuvo energía suficiente para asentir, simplemente se vio arrastrado por la capa roja, tirado por su señor. No comprendía cómo había acabado allí adentro, ¡si tan solo hace media hora acababan de llegar a esa ciudad! El alumno no lo sabía, pero Gankuumon había visto un anuncio de la apertura de las luchas aquel mismo día en esa ciudad cuando apenas llevaban algunos minutos recorriéndola. Algo importante, sin duda, debió pasar por la mente del Royal Knight que repercutiría, de manera ojalá positiva, para el avance en el entrenamiento de su estudiante…o eso quería pensar Hackmon para explicarse por qué su maestro lo había inscrito en semejante demostración. No hubiese estado tan preocupado si no fuera porque el nivel máximo permitido para entrar era el ultra. Según las reglas, no había posibilidad a evolucionar ni retirarse. Era ganar o ser vencido. Las técnicas especiales estaban vetadas, permitiéndose únicamente las del tipo físico. Solo un round a _Knock Out_, sin límite de tiempo. Hackmon se preguntó cuánto tardarían en hacerlo pedazos.

Un panel gigante de cuatro pantallas apuntadas hacia los cuatro puntos mostró la lista de participantes, que había alcanzado el número de veinte, mostrando las imágenes de los concursantes. Hackmon sintió una parálisis al comprobar que era el único rookie del grupo, y lo peor vino después: la computadora mezcló aleatoriamente a los digimon y les asignó un orden en una gran tabla de posiciones. Serían cuatro rondas, ¡y él abría el torneo!

Gankuumon asintió satisfecho con la cabeza por su buena suerte, cogió al chico por la capa y lo subió al ring. El niño temblaba como una gran torre de jalea, y se vino al suelo al ver a su primer oponente: un Bullmon enorme, macizo y de muchos kilos de músculos resoplando ansioso por la nariz, deseando embestir con sus grandes cuernos. El Ogremon asignado de réferi subió al ring e inició saludando al escandaloso y emocionado público. Hackmon se volteó a ver su maestro, quien sacaba el último cigarro de su alargado estuche y lo encendía chasqueando los dedos. El digimon no daba cabida a la tranquilidad de su señor.

—Venerable Shifu—articuló el más joven, con la voz temblorosa y aguda por los nervios—, usted sabe que nunca pongo en duda sus sabias decisiones…

—Así me gusta, estimado alumno—respondió el hombre abajo, con una mano aferrada a las cuerdas.

—Pero ahora mismo es de mis capacidades de las cuales estoy dudando.

El mayor movió el cigarro a un lado en sus labios y exhaló por la nariz.

—Me ofendes, protegido mío. Ofendes mi esfuerzo, mi tiempo, mi sabiduría y mi trabajo invertido en ti. ¿Insinúas que no te he enseñado nada?

—N-no, no, respetable maestro, no era eso lo que pretendía decir…

La campana de inicio sacudió hasta la última escama del cuerpo del dragón, quien miró por sobre el hombro mientras el Bullmon rascaba el suelo con sus poderosas pezuñas. Se volvió para despedirse de su amado maestro, pero en su lugar se llevó un susto al notar que tenía al caballero a solo unos centímetros de distancia.

—Esto es lo que vas a hacer—le indicó el mayor, dejando el cigarro sobre la lona—; ese digimon va a correr hacia ti con toda su fuerza y velocidad. Vas a impulsarte hacia atrás contra las cuerdas y vas a salir despedido contra él—Hackmon se quedó sin aire—; su propia velocidad y fuerza te empujarán de regreso contra las cuerdas. No pierdas el norte y sácalo del ring cuando vuelvas impulsado contra él.

— ¿E-eso en verdad funcionará?—preguntó el chico— ¿Qué pasará con mi cabeza?

El caballero le hizo un gesto con la mano indicándole que se volviera. El rookie se volvió pocos segundos antes de ver como el Bullmon se lanzaba a toda velocidad contra él. El digimon se tragó el miedo lo mejor que pudo, siguió las indicaciones de su maestro y se vio impulsado por las cuerdas contra el enorme toro, quien lo recibió inesperadamente con su enorme cabeza y cuernos embistiendo al menor y arrojándolo de vuelta atrás. Hackmon recibió toda la energía y velocidad de Bullmon, las cuerdas lo lanzaron de vuelta al centro del ring como un proyectil y el digimon acabó golpeando nuevamente su cabeza contra el gigantesco animal, quien salió impulsado por encima de las cuerdas a su espalda y cayó sobre parte del público, haciendo pedazos algunos de los asientos.

El silencio cayó como un enorme balde de agua fría sobre todos los presentes. El único sonido que se percibió fue el de la campana anunciando el _Knock Out_ y luego el gritito emocionado de las Sistermon en sus asientos, saltando y aplaudiendo. De un instante al otro, todos los digimon espectadores gritaron a la vez, rugiendo emocionados de ver semejante demostración de poder de un digimon tan pequeño. Los aplausos ayudaron a que Hackmon consiguiera dejar de dar vueltas en medio del ring, sacudiera la cabeza y regresara a tierra. Sonrió tontamente, aún mareado por el fuerte golpe, y levantó tímidamente una garra, saludando. Luego regresó al lado de su señor, quien lo observó desde arriba con los brazos cruzados y cierto aire de desaprobación. El chico bajó la cabeza, avergonzado.

—Perdóneme, Shifu. Estaba muy asustado…

—No hay miedo en el corazón de los Royal Knights—dijo el mayor, dejando de lado su austeridad—, y de haberlo, es necesario que lo deseches antes de que se apodere de ti. Temple frío y corazón caliente, apreciado alumno.

—Sí, Shifu—asintió el niño.

Ambos digimon se alejaron del cuadrilátero esperando los resultados de las siguientes rondas y las nuevas posiciones. Había algunos oponentes formidables entre los peleadores, y otros que dejaban bastante que desear. Desde sus asientos en la primera fila, Gankuumon y Hackmon observaban las peleas desarrollarse desde dos ángulos distintos: uno estudiando a cada enemigo, calculando fuerza, velocidad, técnica y la experiencia demostrada en combate, prediciendo al vencedor de cada encuentro, descubriendo puntos débiles y maquinando cómo explotarlos. El otro, calculando el daño que recibiría de enfrentarse con tal o tal fulano. Cuando la primera ronda acabó cerca de veinte minutos después, la computadora volvió a arrojar resultados y a ordenar a los siguientes contrincantes. Hackmon volvió a sentir los efectos previos a un ataque al corazón.

El DinoBeemon que lo observaba desde el otro lado del cuadrilátero le parecía…aplastante. Sus brazos musculados y sus fuertes patas hundidas en la lona le producían cierto estremecimiento al imaginarse aplastado por ellas. Gankuumon llamó su atención desde atrás; el rookie acercó su oreja para prestar atención.

—Es muy pesado; a este no lo vas a mover.

— ¿Cómo voy a vencerlo entonces, Shifu?

—Velocidad, mi joven aprendiz. Este digimon es pesado y lento para su tipo. Su constitución es grande para un digimon de su clase. Ha comido demasiadas proteínas—el mayor puso su dedo contra el suelo manchado y dibujó un circulo, girando hacia el sentido izquierdo—. Noté en su anterior pelea que tiene problemas para bloquear desde el lado derecho. Ve en el sentido opuesto; intentará ir por ti, sus brazos son ahora su principal arma. _Tienes que evadirlo_—puso especial énfasis en esa parte—, si te atrapa, se acabó. Cuando lo tengas lo suficientemente confundido, dale un ataque directo a la cabeza.

— ¿Desde la derecha?

—Precisamente.

Hackmon asintió y se preparó. El DinoBeemon daba ligeros saltos en su sitio, listo para empezar la pelea. La campana le dio luz verde para salir impulsado al centro del ring, pero su rival se movió de un salto hacia la izquierda. En cuanto el monstruo intentó ir por él, Hackmon continuó creando elipses a su alrededor, moviéndose tan rápido como le era posible. El DinoBeemon se movió de su sitio todas las veces para intentar cazarlo, pero el pequeño se le escabulló una y otra vez. Cuando el digimon más grande comenzaba a marearse y Hackmon buscaba su oportunidad, un pequeño error casi frustró por completo la táctica del Royal Knight con su aprendiz: retrocediendo ante los mareos, DinoBeemon pisó accidentalmente la capa roja del más pequeño. Esto obligó a Hackmon a detenerse durante preciosos segundos para arrancársela del cuello y salir despedido de su lugar antes de que su oponente lograra enfocar y mandarle un golpe. Ante este movimiento, Hackmon dio un fuerte salto directo contra su lado derecho y lo golpeó de lleno en la cara con su rodilla acorazada.

El digimon cayó en seco contra el suelo y no se volvió a levantar. El público volvió a vociferar emocionado ante otro veloz asalto del novato.

—Eso fue peligroso—comentó el caballero cuando su aprendiz bajó del cuadrilátero—. Tendrás que continuar sin esto desde ahora, o tus rivales podrían usarla en tu contra—dijo, sosteniendo la ajada capa entre sus manos.

Al menor no le quedó más que aceptar.

Media hora después, la computadora asignaba a los nuevos competidores. Tal y como los cálculos de Gankuumon indicaran, uno de los oponentes pasaría directamente a la final saltándose la actual ronda. Deseó que no fuera su alumno el afortunado en saltar la siguiente etapa, pues quería seguir utilizando aquel método de batalla para poner en práctica todo lo que había enseñado a su discípulo en aquellos meses. Para su fortuna, fue otro el digimon a quien sonrió la suerte, por lo que Hackmon se vería ahora las caras con un interesante oponente.

—Este te va a costar más que el DinoBeemon—acotó el maestro.

— ¿Por qué?—preguntó el menor, extrañado. El rival era un adulto, y si había podido con el DinoBeemon, este no podía darle tantos problemas.

El digimon en cuestión era un Kabuterimon. Su tranquilidad al otro lado del ring solo sirvió para acentuar la confianza de Hackmon, pero preocupaba al maestro: obviamente había estado estudiando al rookie en sus anteriores batallas tal y como ahora hacía, observándole fijamente y haciéndole creer que no estaba tan emocionado como el resto de sus rivales. Obviamente no era un digimon de instintos como el resto de su clase. Este era inteligente, y era eso lo que podía volverle lo más peligroso.

—Mira—habló Gankuumon, mientras el chico se acercaba un poco—, este digimon es listo. Se nota en su mirada.

Hackmon se volvió a ver al oponente.

— Ni siquiera tiene ojos, ¿cómo puede decir eso, respetable Shifu?

—Lo vas a aprender cuando madures un poco, estimado discípulo. Está muy balanceado; tiene buena defensa, es ligero y veloz; cuenta con cuatro brazos y un cuerno de hierro.

—Y tiene esa mirada…

El golpe le llegó con tanta potencia, que el digimon técnicamente debió haber sido retirado del torneo. Si no hubiese sido por su preparación, el puñetazo le habría roto la cabeza. Hinukamui había estado tan ausente durante todo aquel día, que el muchacho se había olvidado enteramente de su presencia. Se había hecho recordar de su forma preferida: golpeando al rookie hasta enterrarlo en el suelo.

—No me tomes el pelo, mi apreciado estudiante—aconsejó el maestro, mientras el dragón regresaba silenciosamente a su interior—; sabes que Hinukamui no tiene paciencia para la ironía.

—Me disculpo enormemente…respetable Shifu…—respondió el digimon, agarrándose la cabeza y temblando enteramente de dolor.

—Ahora, esto es lo que vas a hacer: inicia esquivando sus golpes. Vas a tener que ser muy rápido y además resistente. No vas a poder esquivar así como así cuatro golpes seguidos—Hackmon asintió con la cabeza—; bloquea con tus garras cuanto te sea posible. De punta—indicó, poniendo rígidos sus cinco dedos, muy juntos, para ilustrar el ejemplo—; tendrás mayor resistencia y le infringirás daño a los puños. Cuando lo tengas cansado, retrocede y finta un puñetazo para girar y darle con tu Teen Ram.

Hackmon asintió y se volvió. La campana dio inicio a la pelea y los dos rivales se encontraron rápidamente en el centro del ring. Kabuterimon lanzó rápidos puñetazos contra el joven, quien se movió para esquivarlos, y los que no pudieron ser evadidos fueron bloqueados por sus garras. De este modo, Hackmon consiguió deshacerse de uno de los brazos de Kabuterimon, quien ante el inesperado y doloroso contraataque, se detuvo cada vez que el rookie intentó bloquear con sus afiladas garras.

—Vas bien—exclamó Gankuumon atrás, intentando hacerse escuchar por sobre el griterío a su espalda—, continúa atacando, ¡no pierdas el ritmo!

Los dos oponentes continuaron enfrascados en una pelea de puños hasta que inesperadamente, Kabuterimon se agachó tomando por sorpresa a Hackmon. Lo levantó con su cuerno y lo impulsó metros en el aire. La caída abajo le sentaría fatal.

"_Cambio de planes"_

— ¡Gira sobre ti mismo!—le llamó su maestro— ¡Enróscate, Hackmon!

Sin saber si funcionaría pero confiando en sus palabras, el menor se hizo una bola y cayó contra la lona, rebotando un par de metros ante la fuerza del impacto. Al instante escuchó:

— ¡A tu derecha, Teen Ram!

Con los ojos cerrados pero obedeciendo, Hackmon se desenroscó y transformó su cola en un taladro, la que impactó de lleno contra "algo", arrojándolo hacia atrás. El digimon se levantó mareado y adolorido por el impacto de chocar contra el suelo, pero sorprendido de ver al Kabuterimon un par de metros alejado, de rodillas y con la respiración complicada.

— ¡Termínalo!—gritó el público, rugiendo a la vez.

Con un nuevo cabezazo directo a la mandíbula, Hackmon sacó por segunda vez a su rival del ring, arrojándolo sobre el excitado público y ganando su penúltima ronda. Los aplausos y gritos llovieron sobre el maltrecho rookie.

—Espléndido, mi esforzado alumno—le felicitó su señor en cuanto consiguió reunirse con él—; estás haciendo un magnífico trabajo.

El niño solo pudo asentir con la cabeza, agotado como estaba.

—Solo una ronda más, mi estimado discípulo—siguió el mayor—, y habrás ganado el torneo. Las Sistermon están muy impresionadas de tu demostración…—soltó, a ver si conseguía motivarlo a continuar.

El digimon levantó la cabeza y vio a lo lejos a las dos hermanas, saltando emocionadas en su sitio y gritando su nombre. Se sonrojó sin querer y de pronto se le había olvidado lo adolorido que estaba.

— ¡Ganaré el torneo, Shifu!—exclamó emocionado— ¡Probaré que soy un digno aprendiz suyo y le honraré con mi victoria!

Gankuumon sonrió con complicidad, mesándose el bigote.

Se dio un entretiempo de diez minutos antes de la gran final. El Royal Knight utilizó este tiempo para estudiar una estrategia contra el último rival, y Hackmon lo aprovechó para descansar. Nunca había tenido tantas peleas tan difíciles y seguidas una de otra, pero se sentía bien; emocionado y fuerte. Había adquirido muchísima confianza en los anteriores rounds, y a pesar de que volvía a enfrentarse a un ultra, se sentía más relajado y seguro que cuando había pisado el ring la primera vez.

"_Mi Shifu tenía razón; realmente puedo lograr grandes cosas"_

Con esto en mente, regresó al cuadrilátero en cuanto se acabó el entretiempo y se preparó para la última pelea. Ojalá Noir estuviera muy atenta, pensó.

El último oponente era un Etemon. Se movía inquieto y emocionado en su sitio, chocando sus enormes puños y lanzando rápidos golpes al aire alardeando de su agilidad. Gankuumon volvió a aconsejar a su pupilo segundos antes de que se tocara la campana.

—Ten mucho cuidado; es rápido y tiene una fuerza que no se ve a simple vista. Sin embargo, no es muy listo, y además es bastante confiado—apuntó, observando de reojo al mono, quien seguía dando muestras de idolatría hacia su persona—; usa esto en su contra.

—Sí, Shifu.

—Deja que se confíe y cuando lo tengas con la guardia baja, noquéalo. No le des oportunidad a reponerse, tiene que ser un golpe limpio.

El niño asintió y se preparó para encarar al digimon. La campana sonó y ambos rivales se encontraron al centro del cuadrilátero. Etemon no se estaba quieto; daba agiles saltos de derecha a izquierda, y a pesar de que Hackmon no le quitaba los ojos de encima, recibió varios golpes en comparación de los que pudo esquivar. Retrocedió un poco y se agachó justo a tiempo para esquivar una patada. Se dio un impulso y golpeó con su cabeza en la barbilla del rival. Este retrocedió y sacudió la cabeza, pero fue todo.

— ¡Golpes decisivos, Hackmon!—rugió su maestro desde atrás— ¡No pierdas energía útil al principio de la batalla!

El menor se lanzó contra el rival dando rápidos golpes. Etemon no se molestó en bloquearlos o esquivarlos, simplemente los recibió y cuando contó cinco golpes, al sexto se movió y lanzó un brutal puñetazo que lanzó a Hackmon contra las cuerdas. El chico rebotó y se golpeó contra el suelo.

— ¡Arriba!—llamó el Royal Knight a un lado.

Hackmon se levantó y sacudió la cabeza. Volvió a intentarlo pero en vez de dar golpes sucesivos como había hecho antes, aguardó hasta que el otro lanzó su ataque y él se agachó, golpeando su cola contra sus piernas y haciéndolo caer. Allí dejó caer una lluvia de golpes contra el mono, hasta que el réferi le hizo retroceder.

—Bien—reconoció su maestro—, pero no luches con saña, protegido mío. Estás participando de un deporte.

—Me disculpo, honorable Shifu—dijo el menor. _"Aunque ese golpe me dolió más de lo que esperaba"._

—Es hora de que de adelantes a él. Muévete por el ring e impúlsate con las cuerdas. En vez de un ataque directo, atácalo a las piernas.

Hackmon ejecutó el movimiento y logró batir a su rival. Cuando éste se levantaba, Hackmon volvió a coger impulso desde las cuerdas y lo embistió con todo su cuerpo, arrojándolo a un lado. El Etemon tuvo problemas para levantarse.

— ¡Es tu oportunidad!

El rookie se acercó rápidamente y concentró toda su energía en un veloz puñetazo que iba directo a la cabeza del rival, pero éste reaccionó y disparó un Dark Spirit que estalló contra el muchacho y lo arrojó contra el suelo. Todo el público se levantó y soltó una exclamación de sorpresa. Gankuumon contuvo un gesto furioso ante la sucia jugada y aguardó a que su discípulo se levantara. De entre el humo generado por la explosión, se pudo distinguir la silueta del niño levantándose y preparando una enorme Baby Flame en su boca.

— ¡No, Hackmon!—llamó el caballero desde el otro lado del cuadrilátero— ¡No te rebajes, eres mejor que él!

El joven se obligó a obedecer y deshizo la técnica. Salió maltrecho de entre el humo y miró con contenida furia al Etemon. Por regla el digimon debió ser descalificado y el torneo debió acabar allí, pero el réferi no se pronunció ante el asunto haciendo un gesto con el índice arriba, indicando que había recibido "órdenes de arriba". La pelea debía continuar.

Los dos digimon volvieron a enfrascarse en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo. Gankuumon observaba cómo la determinación de Hackmon crecía a cada segundo junto con su concentración. El impacto le había puesto en su mejor foco y rápidamente comenzó a dominar la pelea. Escuchó unos disparos a su espalda pero no quitó su vista de enfrente, atento a las posibles jugadas del rival. Él no iba a permitir una repetición.

Con un uppercut, Etemon levantó a Hackmon varios metros en el aire. El chico se giró pero en vez de aterrizar hecho una esfera para contener el golpe, apuntó con su cola convertida en taladro hacia abajo y se dejó caer. Etemon se movió lo suficiente para esquivar y lanzar otro golpe, pero no se esperó que el rookie fintara el ataque de cola, aterrizara sobre sus cuatro patas y diera un veloz giro, golpeándole de lleno con su cola giratoria en el pecho y haciéndolo retroceder. Enviando toda su energía a sus patas para darse un fuerte impulso, el siguiente golpe del puño de Hackmon lo desconectó completamente de la realidad. Etemon cayó de espaldas contra la lona y la campana sonó tres veces anunciando al ganador.

El público rugió emocionado ante las impresionantes demostraciones del novato, y los aplausos y gritos se extendieron largos minutos. Adolorido y tembloroso, Hackmon saludó con su garra en alto, agotado como no lo había estado en algún tiempo. Vio entre el público a las Sistermon, desgañitándose y abrazándose ante su gran logro. Gankuumon subió al cuadrilátero y se reunió con su aprendiz.

—Hiciste un espléndido trabajo, mi estimado estudiante—le reconoció con una leve sonrisa.

Hackmon se emocionó hasta las lágrimas. Agachó la cabeza y agradeció a su maestro.

— ¿Qué clase de truco fue ese?—se escuchó de pronto.

Los dos digimon se volvieron a ver; Etemon se ponía de pie con dificultad.

—Uno que por cierto nunca aprenderás a dominar—respondió el caballero, dando un paso adelante.

— ¡Ja!—exclamó el otro despectivamente—Tal vez yo haya atacado fuera de las reglas, ¡pero ese mocoso no es normal! ¡Ningún rookie vence así a digimon tan superiores!

—Mi discípulo es superior a ti—contestó Gankuumon con gesto altanero—, tanto en su fuerza como en su convicción y en su honradez; algo que estoy seguro, desconoces.

— ¡No hablaba contigo en primer lugar—le apuntó Etemon—, viejo ridículo!

Etemon no vio el golpe venir, pero sus compañeros le contaron luego, en el hospital, que un gigantesco dragón brillante salió de la nada de la espalda del "viejo ridículo" y le mandó un golpe a distancia que lo hizo volar por el aire y derribar una de las paredes del estadio. Fue una suerte que no se llevara con él a algún espectador o habría tenido que pagar por daños extra.

Después de recibir la ovación del público y un beso de la atractiva Kazemon que acompañaba al BlackGreymon dueño y organizador de todo el evento, Hackmon fue coronado como el campeón del torneo de la ciudad. Recibió además un tímido beso en la nariz por parte de Blanc, y un palmazo en la espalda por parte de Noir, ambos regalos de felicitación.

—Lo he logrado, Shifu—dijo el joven alumno, orgulloso y emocionado como pocas veces en su corta vida.

—Así es, mi distinguido aprendiz. Lamento si no te doy grandes muestras de sorpresa, pero ya sabía desde un principio que lo conseguirías.

El joven escondió la cabeza entre los hombros imaginando que se estaba sonrojando un poco. Miró arriba para agradecer a su mentor por tanta confianza puesta en él y sus sabios consejos, extrañándose de ver como su maestro guardaba un peculiar y grueso sobre blanco al interior de su chaqueta.

— ¿Qué…qué es eso, respetable Shifu?—preguntó el niño con ingenuidad.

Gankuumon se volvió a verlo, un tanto sorprendido de la pregunta.

—El motivo del porqué estábamos aquí, ciertamente.

La sonrisa de emoción de Hackmon se torció en un gesto estúpido y desencajado. Ese sobre flotaba en una laguna mental del muchacho.

— ¿Hice…hice todo eso por un sobre…?

— ¡Un sobre lleno de dinero, claro está!—exclamó Noir, alzando ambos brazos.

Las dos hermanas entrelazaron las manos y cantaron algo que Hackmon no alcanzó a entender. Trataba de poner los pies en la tierra, pero su mente aún vagaba tratando de encajar todas las piezas. Tal vez tantos golpes habían acabado por dañar su cerebro.

—Hice todo eso…

— ¡Ya era hora!—exclamó Noir, ignorando al otro abajo—Necesito unas medias nuevas. ¡Estas tienen agujeros!

—Y a mis botas se les rompieron los tacos—soltó Blanc suavemente y apenada. Desde que sus tacos se rompieran se había hecho diez centímetros más baja de lo que ya era.

—Se acabó la tinta de la pluma con la cual escribo tu libro, mi estimado aprendiz, y también se terminaron los cigarros—dijo el caballero, sonriendo levemente—; el presupuesto que da la Orden es muy apretado, ¿no lo sabías?

Hackmon no podía responder. Seguía en línea de espera.

**FIN**

* * *

**Lady Beelze:** Hola~

Puees, este OS lo escribí de una idea que me surgió mientras trabajaba en los cuentos para otra actividad en DZ, el foro donde participo (los modes de ahí están locos! 8D Sus tres comidas son de cafeína (?)) Está relacionado al OS que publiqué hace tiempo llamado "**El legado**". Quienes lo leyeron habrán notado que los personajes son los mismos. Ahora los estoy puliendo un poco, con detalles como que Gankuumon y Hackmon se tratan de "venerable Shifu" y "mi estimado alumno" (entre muchos otros sinónimos que he tenido que buscar xD). También le añadí el detalle de que Gankuumon fuma a ratos, algo que le puse de mi OC de los comics. Olvidé mencionar que Blanc trata a Hackmon de "principe hackmon" al estilo de Yuri de tamers xD pero aún no sé si añadir esto o no.

Espero que les haya gustado y quieran dejarme sus reviews ^^ Nos leemos!


End file.
